The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in laying pipe within a trench at a desired depth below grade.
In the past, problems have arisen in the laying of pipe and/or drainage tile in a trench. A problem has involved maintaining pipe and/or drainage tile at a desired depth below the surface of the ground. Generally, when a trench is excavated in the earth the depth of the trench will vary. The laying of pipe and/or drainage tile on the floor of the trench may therefore not initially place the pipe and/or drainage tile at a desired depth below the surface of the earth. The invention provides a workman with the option to quickly excavate a trench and use the adjustable features of the invention to maintain pipe and/or drainage tile at a uniform depth below the surface of the ground.
The invention also provides a workman with a convenient and easy method to correct errors which may have occurred in establishing the depth of a trench. A workman using the invention may easily adjust the invention to a desired depth. The workman is not limited to the use of the floor of the trench, or using filler material, when laying pipe and/or drainage tile. A workman is therefore not required to engage in hand shoveling work to excavate or backfill a portion of a trench in order to lay pipe and/or drainage tile at a desired depth below the surface of the ground.
Another problem with laying pipe involves positioning of drainage tile and/or pipe at a desired slope or level grade within a trench. It is difficult to excavate a trench with an exact ascending or descending level of grade in order to facilitate movement of liquids within the drainage tile and/or pipe. The invention provides a workman using a transit with a convenient, fast, and simple apparatus for positioning drainage tile and/or pipe at a desired ascending or descending level of grade within a trench. Workman are therefore not restricted or required to rely upon the time-consuming and costly process of excavating a trench and/or adding filler material to achieve a desired level of grade prior to laying of drainage tile and/or pipe. The use of a plurality of the invention in series solves the problem of positioning and maintaining pipe and/or drainage tile at a descending, or ascending, or level, grade.
Another problem involves maintaining pipe and/or drainage tile at a desired depth, level, or position during backfilling operations of the trench. Frequently pipe and/or drainage tile move from a preferred position or depth during backfilling operations of a trench. The invention solves this problem by securely maintaining drainage tile and/or pipe in a preferred location during backfilling operations of the trench. The invention may then be quickly and easily withdrawn from engagement to the pipe and/or drainage tile for reuse upon substantial completion of backfilling operations.